Betrayal
by spottedthief313
Summary: A young girl named Kay, imediatly falls in love with an angel.  But when she turns from her love, she finds him with someone else....Her best friend..... What is she going to do about it?  I stink at writing summeries, so read to find out.
1. Prologe

Prologue………

The world was dry and dismal without the sun shinning. There was an eerie glow that barely outlined everyone in the room. Try as I might I could not find the source of the glow. There were many people around me and I felt squished. I barely could breathe. I tried to get up and move over to an area that wasn't as crowded and almost tripped over the person sitting next to me. I looked down and noticed the familiar face of my best friend. She was there with me since I could remember (And I couldn't even remember how I got into this place).

"Hey I know you can't see and everything but that gives you know reason to almost squash me!" I could hear she was annoyed but there was also a smile in her voice, so I knew I was forgiven. I had heard this fake annoyance ever since I was 5. I could tell it from any other voice in the world.

"Sorry Pam, but it's so hard to see. I was going to get over to the area on the other side of the room so I can breathe better. This claustrophobia is really starting to annoy me. I think there is like 3 feet of extra room over on the other side of this table." I think she knew this fact, but I still had to repeat it.

I could see the shock on her face even in the dimness of the gloom. I knew not why this is the re-action I received. She opened her mouth and then shut it again. She was clearly at a loss of words. Would she eventually tell me what scared her? As I looked down at Pam I noticed how far away I would be away from her and the others if I moved. Was she scared because of that? I still had to go. I was breathing harder every second I stood in the heavily populated air. It was closing in on me like invisible black walls. I knew I could not escape if I was here any longer.

"Kay, you can't go beyond the table. That's where the windows are. They will spot you if you move any further. Please don't go any farther. They will spot you." I could hear a note of desperation in her voice and I knew she was on the edge of panic. A few questions sprung into my mind when Pam said this. What was she talking about? Who are they? Are they going to try to hurt us?

Out of pure curiosity I got up and started moving toward the other end of the table again. I stepped over numerous people that I couldn't recognize as I reached the far end of the table. I stepped around the table and looked out the other side. It was a little brighter and there was a lot more room. There were no people probably because of 'them'. There was a pair of open windows with bright white shades, as if there was never any dust on them. Outside it was as dark as it was inside. My curiosity grew as I got nearer. Was Pam lying just to get me to stay? Why did she look so frightened? I sat directly under the window and peered out of it. My whole face showed out into the gloom that had soaked the world. I expected something like a great monster coming out of a UFO. As I looked around I got more and more hopeful that there was nothing to fear. There was nothing there. Wait……..I looked up into the sky and there was no sun and no clouds (and if it was night, no moon and no stars).

There was a blanket of darkness where the sun of midday should have been. Wait….Midday Sun? How did I know that? There was no clock that I had looked at. In fact there was nothing at all that could have told me that it was midday. All I knew is that I trusted that fact. I looked around for the source of the light and saw that there was a light coming down from the sky, but it was not the sun. It was a small tiny ball of light that looked almost the size of a flashlight bulb, at least from this distance. I mean it could have been the size of the school but a billion miles away and that's why it looked so small.

I looked for longer and recognized that it was growing bigger and getting closer every second. What if it was an asteroid that the aliens sent and is coming to blow up the world? I stared at it in awe. It was so beautiful. I stopped myself at this thought. Beautiful? It was a mysterious glowing orb of light that I knew nothing about and suddenly it was beautiful? I didn't even know what it was and still I could not pull my gaze away from it.

I saw as it came nearer that it was a creature with wings. The color of the wings shone brightly against the night sky. The pearly white feathers were billowing in an unknown wind. Okay that was a clue. Bird…….no lights. Plane…….no feathers. Aha! A bird holding a giant flashlight (Okay so it's not the most realistic idea but it was all I could come up with)!

I waited a few more agonizing minutes and saw its face. It was the face of pure beauty. It was a male angel. His face glowed with pure radiance. He seemed to see me and he smiled, his white teeth gleaming even brighter that his wings (which seemed impossible until that moment). His whole face lit up. His sparkling green eyes seemed to smile too. His cheeks flushed with some unknown embarrassment. Did he know I was looking at him (Okay, wait again. I was sitting behind a window sill a mile away from him. I could see his face a body, but not well, and he can see me? I had no light on my face and he was lit up!)? He had a flawless face. His nose was the perfect size and his ears didn't stick out. His golden wavy hair fell lightly around his face and down to the middle of his ears. He looked like a god. For the first time my eyes ripped away from his face. He was wearing a light white shirt and light blue jeans. His muscles in his arms seemed to ripple like waves when he touched down to the ground. The dark world seemed to light up as soon as he hit the ground. It seemed suddenly that the sun was back and something happy at long last would happen in the dreary place.

I hid my face slightly behind the rim of the window but not so much to block my view. How could I block my view from the most beautiful thing I had ever seen?

The angel seemed to glance around to make sure no one was looking and the quickly jog over to the window. Every step he took seemed like a beat of my heart. My heart was beating so quickly it was like a faint buzzing in my chest. I now slid my whole face out of view and started to crawl back to the table again, now afraid I would have a heart attack.

I saw Pam's face pop out to encourage me back (How she knew I was coming back, I may never know) and then pure horror struck her features. This was most disturbing with the buzzing of my heart. I looked back to where she was looking and saw the angel looking down on me. Was this the source of "they" that scared her so much? I had no idea how she could be afraid of the face of pure beauty. Maybe it was the beauty that scared her or maybe she was just horrified that he was looking at me and not her. I looked at her again and then back at the angel. He was still smiling at me and now he was raising his fist. I thought he might open it up in a wave but, of course, he had other plans.

He brought it down with amazing inhuman force and strength that it broke the window immediately. The glass shattered and sprinkled the floor with a soft tinkle that sounded like far away bells. The light from the angel glinted off the pieces, so it looked like a new fallen snow that lay on the floor of the room.

I realized then that I didn't know where I was? I looked at my surroundings as if there would be a sign as to where I was. The walls were painted a light crème and posted on the walls were maps of the body and body parts. There was one large table, in which everyone was huddled behind, and over the table was a huge light and some sharp looking objects. It looked like a lab. I looked back over my shoulder and to my shock the beautiful angel disappeared. I looked around the room and again I was shocked because when the angel disappeared so did the light. Where could he be and if he did disappear, why did he go? I blinked. The light was back and there 3 feet from where I was kneeling was the face of pure beauty. My whole face lit up and my spirits soared. My body filled with wonder and excitement. He had come back for me, and he would take me away with him and we would be happy forever. Okay, that was my fantasy, but who really cares? He was there smiling down at me with his shockingly white teeth. But I noticed this time someone at his side.

I would have never expected to see this person at his side. The person who I thought was afraid of him (or they, whatever). She lied to me? Now I could not bear the feelings at the sight of her. The one person I trusted to understand, Pam………….

This is the sum of my life. This is how I felt in the coming months. I felt all the emotions any person could possibly feel. I felt happiness, trust, hurt, jealousy, but worst of all (almost the most painful emotion of all) Betrayal.

Oh yeah, and the person who said it is better to have loved and lost then not loved at all……..

HE WAS DEAD WRONG!!!


	2. Golden Goose

Walking through my aunt's 'garden' was like walking through a mound of brown dead stuff that wishes it were a garden. It has no life what so ever. She spends all her time trying to kill the life that surrounds her house instead of trying to save it. She even killed the pet bird I tried to save when I was little. I found him in the 'garden' and brought him inside up to my attic room. I made a make-shift cage out of old shoe box and tried to nurse him back to health. I did all-right until one day, I left the box open when I went to the chicken coop to get him some food, and he flew down the steps and into my aunt's reading room. Now my aunt doesn't let a living soul but herself into that room, so of course, when the bird got in there she flipped.

Well, anyway, my bird flew in and squawked in the middle of the room. Of course the flying bird couldn't get away so, she caught him and put him in a real bird cage and threw him into the brown pool next to the house. After that day I have been the houses own personal maid, apparently paying for the price of the air disturbance in her room. So my only break was to walk around this old brown piece of yard and to go to school.

I walked to the middle of the garden and sat down on the bench. It was covered with green moss. It was the only living plant in the garden so I didn't have the heart to rip it up just to sit on the bench. So, instead I just sat on top of it. I opened my African bag and reached inside. There, right where I left it was my heart and soul. It sat there shimmering in the sunlight, the golden goose on the front shinning when the light hit it just right. My mother's locket is all I have left of my life before the AUNT. The memory of my life that was full of fairy tales and magic, angels and demons, seemed far and distant. Now the magic had ended and my life of tragedy and misfortune had begun.

I gently put the locket back inside my bag and started to move forward to the house to do my cleaning. My Aunt would be furious if I didn't do the kitchen today because I skipped it yesterday. I walked through the small garden and over the bridge. Below me was the brown pond where my bird now lay. I would have to go and get his body at some point so I could dig him a grave and so forth. He was so beautiful when he was alive. He was a blue bird, with a gleaming white chest. He crooned when I stroked his head and ruffled his feathers. I looked down into the murky water hoping to find one last glimpse of my old friend, but instead, I thought I saw something shimmer in the water. No, I thought, thats's impossible, the water is so deep and dark I could not have possibly saw a fish. I kept talking to myself all the way back to the house.

My Aunt didn't have a large house, so it was easy to clean and get around in. The roof was made of tin and sometimes when it rained hard enough the water would get through and leak into the house. The door was a bright red and the flowers in the boxes, under the windows were also dead, just like the garden. I walked inside the front door and turned into the mud room to take off my shoes. I looked down at them and noticed that they were covered with mud. I didn't remember stepping in any mud and I didn't go any where near the pond bed. I slipped them off and soaked them in the water basin. The mud wouldn't some off. I took the iron wool brush down from the self and scrubed at them. Still the mud stuck to my shoes. Oh well. Just have to get punished with more cleaning for dirty shoes.

I ran upstairs and got my apron on. I ran back downstairs and got my cooking pots and pans out. I had to cook dinner soon. After my mom and dad died, they intrusted my aunt with me and my brother, Jordon. She wasn't very happy about it, but how could you deny a dead man's wishes. She decided that she didn't need the boy aroud the house, but she needed a maid and cook, so she took my brother out to the stables and tied him to a stall door. I tried to go out and help him, but my aunt wouldn't let anyone see him but the horses. After sitting outside for three days without food or water at age 5, he died. She also threw him into the pond with my bird. But, being the sister, I had to swim down and retreive his body and bury him. Just on the edge of my aunt's land, where the green finally could erupt into life. My brother loved the green, so I thought it was good to bury him there, and as far away as possible from that wretched witch of an aunt. I picked up the first floral dish I saw and started to scrub at it with an old dish rag. I got finished soon enough and started on the next one. Soon I had a system going and was soon finished.

As I left the kitchen, I noticed a small object falling from somewhere and hitting the ground with a large thud. I looked back and saw my locket on the ground. The goose on the face was scratched but not so much that you couldn't tell what it was.

"KAY!!! You wretched girl, get up here and take the laundry. It's not going to do itself you know!!! If you're not up here in a minute, I'm going to give you horse mucking for a week!!!" My aunt was yelling from the second floor and had made my jump. I thought she had seen the locket and had come to claim it as her own trinket. I quickly stooped low to grab the locket and hurried along to do the rest of the day's work.

My locket was scratched...my locket...


	3. The Orchite

The hallways were long and white as always. Kids were moving through them as they traveled from class to class. I had my favorite period next, science. I walked threw the mob of students and turned at the end of the long hallway. Then, there was a smaller hallway, which I walked down, to meet some marble steps. Before I reached the first step, I felt someone ram into me from the back and whoever it was hit me so hard, they knocked my books out of my hand so they fell on the floor. I saw a red streak fly in front of me, swoop down to the floor and pick up my books, and then streak up to the fifth step.

"And Travern comes in from behind and tackles Yardley!!! She steals the ball after the fumble and runs toward the end line!!!! AND SHE SCORES!!!!" My best friend Pam was running up and down the stairs in a victorious fashion, holding my books above her head.

"Pam, you can't just tackle someone when they don't know you're there and then claim that you got a point. I say that's illegal." Her face fell and then lit up again. She must have done something amazing in Spanish for her to be this exited. It was kind of funny how much small things can make a person so happy. She handed me back my books and we started to walk to class together. She talked to me all the way to Science. We had the class together so she talked to me all the way back to my seat. It turns out that she did do well in Spanish and the teacher even complimented on it.

She was bubbling all the way through science. Not even this class could bring her down. She answered a couple questions on Plants right and I listened intently to the teacher as he droned on about the easiest way to make a plant grow before it had fully died. He said that you have to water it constantly and put it in fresh soil. He also said that you have to buy some special plant food to make it grow properly. My spirit's fell as he talked about the plant food. I had no money and I needed a job to get money and since I had neither, I was done for. My aunt would never lend me money.

After school I went home and cleaned for an hour or two. I had tackled the living room and the dining room (which both were a mess). I started to head toward the garden (thinking about what I would clean when I got back), but as I was passing over the bridge something caught my eye. In between one of the loose planks I had spotted something bright. I walked quickly over the bridge and then turned to the pond. I maneuvered slowly to the water's edge, careful not to sink too far into the mud, and turned right to go under the bridge (so if my aunt happened to come outside I would be hidden from view). After I had positioned myself perfectly, I slowly turned my head to the middle of the pond, where I had first saw the flash of bright colors.

Out in the middle of the pond was the most intricate orchid I had ever seen. It was flouting slowly in a graceful circle in the middle of the pond. The flower sent small ripples around the water as it flouted. I looked at it transfixed. Anyone who walked near the pond would see it. The one piece of beauty in the whole place was sitting out in the open for everyone to see, for anyone to take.

I woke out of my trance when the silence was broken by the creak of the bridge planks. I whipped my head up to see that it hurt. I peeked through the boards of the bridge, though the dirt and spider webs, up to the source that had made the sound. It was a person and he/she had stopped directly overtop of my head. As soon as I saw this mystery person, I knew I was not my aunt. She would have yelled before coming out into the garden. Then I noticed the legs were shaved and slim. A boy was ruled out.

I prepared myself for a short wait. No person would look around for someone, call even, and still stand in the company of dead plants, looking for nothing. Well I was surprised when the person didn't move, didn't call my name, and didn't even move her head. She just shifted onto her one foot. She tapped her right foot twice on the wooden board of the bridge, so they creaked. She looked down right to where I was standing. I was sure she saw me when she put a confused look on her face and started to finish her way across the bridge. When she got to the other side, she came down to the water's edge. But instead of turning her head towards me, she looked out over the water.

There, I was able to get a clear look at her features. She was a slim girl, with a very dainty look. She moved in a graceful lope and stood in a casual way. She was wearing the whitest clothes I had ever seen (a low cut tank and a long white skirt that ended in ruffles around her white slipper-like shoes) and as she stood there, her skin seemed to glow with a light of its own. But the most amazing thing about her was not her skin, but her face. Her face looked like it belonged to an angel. She had her fiery red hair pulled back in a pony tail so it added to the small angular features of her cheeks. Her nose stuck out rather sharply from her face, but then instead of jutting outward, it made a graceful small curve back to her face. Her eyebrows were well kept and her cheeks were pale as the white of her clothes. Her eyes were cat like, small dark slits, with blue irises. Her lips slim, and pale, turned down in a frown. She looked like she just fell from heaven.

I was so transfixed by what she looked like; I didn't even notice what she was doing. She was slowly inching her way closer to the water's edge. The angelic girl made her way through the mud to the very edge of the water. She then carefully stepped into the water

I was shocked when her foot didn't touch the water and sink into the mud below. She made her way even more slowly across the water top, never touching the surface of the water, not even making a ripple as the flower was doing. She was two feet away from the water's edge and she started jogging. The gracefulness of the transition from walk to jog was so amazingly shocking, I was stunned for a fraction of a second. That was too much time. By the time I woke out of my shocked trance, she was gone. A small ripple in the water was the only indication that she was ever there.

My first thought was that she fell into the water. That was the only reason she would ever break the surface like that. I was starting to get horrified that I just witnessed a death. Then I saw a small hand break the surface of the water again. I quickly looked onward and saw the small girl standing on top of the water again. She was not touching the surface of the pond and she was completely dry, not a drop of water on her. In her hand was my bird. My best friend for the two months we were together.

The red haired miracle was now slowly making her way back to the shore. She still had my bird in hand and was looking straight ahead. She looked only straight ahead of her, only at her destination. She never seemed to notice me (which was perfectly okay with me). She got to the shore quickly and kneeled. Always inches from the ground, she didn't get any mud on herself. The girl laid the bird gently on the ground in front of her. He laid awkwardly on the ground. One wing bent out to the side at an odd angle, and his head cocked to the side. She bent over top of the creature, so I could not longer see what she was doing. After a few second she came up from her hunched position, and something wonderful happened.

My bird……….He was flying again…..He was alive, wings glittering in the sunlight…..

I watched slowly as he flew toward me and circled around my head. He landed on my shoulder and sat there pecking lightly at my hair.

When I looked back to 'my hero', she had disappeared.


	4. The Goose's Journey

Hey Readers!!! I know this one was kind of late but school just started…..I am loaded with homework and have no time to write. I LOVE reviews and I really hope you write some. I know this is going to sound harsh, but I have to take some level of action. I love that some people add me to their favs'…. ……, but I need to know what EXACTLY you think. So if you guys don't write reviews I am going to flip and stop writing. THANKS!!!!!!!

The sunlight coming through my blanket curtains woke me up. The light ripped my eyes open and my vision was blurred for a few moments. I shifted over to my right side and looked at the door to the attic. My room was small and dark in the night and during most of the day. The only time it got any light was really early in the morning. The corner of the room was the only place where it looked like an actual room. There was a large white chair. Next to the chair sat a large oak box. When opened, the box contained a number of golden chains and charms. In there was the golden necklace.

_Where the eyes couldn't see, on the inside of a golden bird, there burned a golden light as fierce and bright as the sun. The light burned for the heart of another when in love. The goose felt its glow and started to glow on the outside. The gash across the giant bird's wing mended itself, from the outside in. It started to beat its wings experimentally, working its wing up and down as if it were flying. As its wings grew speed and strength, it took of from its golden surface and flew to the crack in the dark box in which it was hidden. It flew by a half sleeping girl and out the open window. The goose pointed itself to the sky and flew to the place between realms. _

_The white entrance was brighter than it had remembered. It was blinded for a second and then regained its vision. It flew past the white desk in which a young angel was sitting, they waved him on but he didn't acknowledge they existed. He had a mission and he wasn't going to make any side stops. He flew down the white hall, not making a sound, or stirring the air. The fire within him told him to go as far as the hall could take him and then keep going into the wall beyond. The door to the next dimension was shortly passed where he was going. He went through the wall, without a scratch or bump on the 'wall'. _

_There in the middle of the room was the person he was meant to get and send a message. He looked into the deep green eyes of the man standing in front of him. He transmitted the message into him complicated mind. Before he gave the man the message he looked at his thoughts. To make sure that he was giving the right person the right message. All he heard was:_

"_She was so beautiful laying there in the dark room. She twitched slightly when I touched her face and groaned with pleasure. She shifted to her side and suddenly I felt a new urge. I had to have her. I have to have her."_

_That is how the goose got sent. As soon as he looked into the man's thoughts he knew that this is why he was here. This man's love had sent him. For who, he did not know. All he did know is that his girl, the girl he was sworn to protect, needed someone to love her. She needed a friend, now more than ever. He gave the man the message._

_She is ready. _

This day is going to be a long one. I had always thought that during the beginning of the day, and it always turned out to be okay. It was like a ritual that always worked. If I thought it would be bad it was good. I didn't think to change it. I walked out of my room and down the hall to my aunt's room. The evil step-mother from Cinderella might come to mind when thinking of her, but in my case Cinderella got her happy ending with her prince and I would never get my happy ending or a prince.

I knocked on the door before pushing it open. I had to take an 'order' before I made breakfast. Even thought it was always the same thing, my aunt liked to have the option to change it on whim before it was made. The first thing I saw was a large lump under the dark satin covers of the wooden oak bed. I lightly tapped the front of the lump and it shifted slightly. There was a moan from underneath the covers and they slowly came down to reveal the face of my aunt.

She wasn't ugly, but then again she wasn't good looking either. She had slight, slim features and a sharp pointed nose to add to the wicked witch theme. She had a small wart on her forehead and large eyes. Her mouth had frown lines, from her constant frowning and her cheeks were pale from lack of sleep.

"I want my green tea and my eggs over easy. Don't forget that I don't want salt or pepper and I want extra hot water for my tea. CHOP CHOP, girl I haven't got all day!!!" My aunt barked her normal orders as I backed out of the room. I lingered at the door to crack it for some light to enter the room.

I headed down the stairs and off the kitchen and made my aunts breakfast. In the process of trying to be quick I managed to spill hot oil on myself and in the process burning my hands. I ran the food upstairs and got dressed. I ran back downstairs grabbed my school work and headed out the door.

The halls of the school were as they always were and I met Pam at my first period class. We sat together and then separated afterwards for her Spanish and my English. We met up again at science but something was different.

I Looked out the window and saw nothing, the world was black………


End file.
